


I think you're hot

by piecasportsanimetrash



Category: Free!
Genre: AU - photographer and model, Humor, M/M, Randomness, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecasportsanimetrash/pseuds/piecasportsanimetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt - a photographer and a naked model</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you're hot

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and decided to get this out of my system

When Makoto Tachibana first met the Olympics swimmer Haruka Nanase, he realized that the rumors about him were correct after all.

He really was a pretty weird guy.

“Tachibana! We need the flashlights ready in five minutes!” His colleague shouted at him across the room.

“I’m on it!”

The makeup artists were making final adjustments on Haruka Nanase’s eyes. They wanted to make them more ‘scintillating’, as the head designer Rei Ryugazaki had required. They applied a slightly darker shade of gray above his eyelids, making his delicate features appear to be bolder, almost as intimidating as Rin Matsuoka, the previous athlete model.

While Makoto was altering the height of the light stand to ensure they capture the brightest part of the set, Haruka Nanase got off his chair in front of the lighted mirrors, leaving the crowd of makeup artists in disappointment. Makoto did not know what to say when the famous swimmer stopped right in front of him, almost like he was staring him down.

“Uh - ”

Before Makoto could say anything, the chief photographer ordered everyone to stand in place for the photoshoot of the final athlete model. As a winner of three medals in the last Olympics and at the golden age of 19, he was also voted as the ‘Hottest Olympics Athlete’ of the year by tens of thousands of girls. A fashion magazine decided to seize the opportunity and hired him as a model for the winter sweater line in order to capture more popularity at the possible highest point of Haruka Nanase’s career as a professional athlete. He was not really tall, Makoto noticed when Haruka Nanase made a turn and stood next to one of the lights stands. But just his face alone was more than enough to make up for it.

Makoto watched him when he did all the magazine shots. The flashlight flashed upon the carefully drawn outline of his face, leaving traces of light in his eyes. There was no wonder why he had so many supporters, he was magnificent. Cold and distant, yet never hesitant or flinching.  He only smiled when he had to or had been told to; at other times he remained solemn and wore a stoic expression, blocking out every possibility of others seeing his emotions.

“Nanase-kun, please stretch your arms further.”

“Lift your chin a bit, Nanase-kun.”

“That’s very good, Nanase-kun. You are a natural!”

Haruka Nanase was indifferent of all the compliments but did exactly what he was told when the photographers asked him to pose or move his left arm or right leg to the right position. Makoto steadied the flashlight stands in front of him, while Haruka Nanase unweariedly carried on with the photoshoot.

Fifteen minutes into the shooting session, the chief photographer suddenly called for a time-out.

“Look at this,” he said, loading the previews shots of Rin Matsuoka and showing it to his assistant. “There must’ve been a problem with the main lighting system when we were having our second bunch taken in the other room - we must have Matsuoka-kun back and do another shot right now - ”

“Matsuoka-kun is still in the resting room - ”

“But if we do the shots again our schedule will be way off what we have planned - ”

“Tachibana!” the chief photographer said, gesturing Makoto to go over to him.

“Yes?”

“There is only one last part left for Nanase-kun. Everything’s already set up so I need you to do the final shoots, understood?”

“But sir - ”

“There is no time to spare, Tachibana! Get working!”

Makoto could only hide his internal panicky scream while the chief photographer left with the entire crew.

He had only been working part-time in this studio for about a year, definitely not as experienced as some of the other crew members. As a photography major, he was pretty much content with only doing trivial backstage work for now. In these few months he had worked with a lot of celebrities, athletes, fashion models, all with an attractive appearance but often not necessarily a personality as attractive. Haruka Nanase was still looking at him, but not with a conceited look like some of the other models gave him.

“Sorry, Nanase-san,” Makoto gathered his courage and told him. “There has been a change of plan, now I am in charge of your last photoshoots.”

“I know, I heard,” he said. “I suppose I should go and change now.”

“Uh - yes, right! Of course,” Makoto agreed frantically. He was at the edge of losing it; the sudden burden of such a big responsibility for such an important task was already wearing him down.

Haruka Nanase stared at him for a good few seconds, and for the first time during the session, he smiled, and even kind of chuckled under his breath. But it wasn’t a mocking smile, it was those kind of smile that indicated ‘you’re cute’.

During the time waiting for the swimmer to change into his swimsuit Makoto double checked everything was functioning and set to go. He was so nervous his hands were shaking when he grabbed hold of the camera, reciting all of the operation processes of a proper photoshoot.

He then heard a few knocks on the door, and Haruka Nanase reappeared.

Completely naked.

“Na-Nanase-san?”

Makoto could not utter a word as he watched Haruka Nanase walk across the room, unashamed of his nudity.

“Nanase-san…where are your jammers?” Makoto stuttered.

“There weren’t any clothes in the changing room, so I thought it was a nude photoshoot,” Haruka Nanase answered, furrowing his brows a bit in confusion.

“It’s, um, actually not, a nude photoshoot, Nanase-san. I’m sorry, I… ”

“I thought lots of people would love to see me naked, looks like you’re not one of them,” he said casually.

_Did he just flirt with me?_

Makoto was thoroughly flustered, especially when Haruka Nanase had this mildly amused look on his face.

Enduring the awkward silence, Makoto went over to the workbench and picked up the pair of jammers left on it. He didn’t even dare to look at the swimmer’s face when he handed them to him, and immediately turned around and went back to the camera stand, feeling his face burning as hot as the sun.

“Are you ready, Nanase-san?” he asked.

“Ready when you are.”

Makoto pressed the diaphragm button on the camera. The flashlights went off, and Haruka Nanase’s abdominal lines were captured in the camera. Like a lot of journalists had commented, he was beautiful, even when he was out of water. It was no wonder why fashion designers would want him to feature on their magazines.

Although he was given instructions to let the athlete pose freely (“to capture the genuine essence and elegance of a sportsman” as Rei Ryugazaki had said), he could not help but to feel that Haruka Nanase was looking at him, not through the camera lens but directly towards him. Every time when Makoto raised his head and asked Haruka Nanase to move, their eyes always met halfway and Makoto had to turn his head.

That look was too intense for him.

“I think that will do, Nanase-san,” Makoto told him after taking the last shot. “

Haruka Nanase picked up the towel left beside for him and took a drink from the bottled water, and Makoto caught him looking at himself for one last time.

“Nanase-san, if you don’t mind me asking…why are you always looking at me? Did I do something wrong?” Makoto asked carefully, afraid to anger his seemingly frigid model.

“Nothing,” Haruka Nanase said, shrugging. “I think you’re hot, that’s all.”

“…What?”

Yup, he was a pretty weird guy, alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE FLIRTATIOUS HARU IN MY LIFE  
> Tbh guys I really want to turn this into a long fic but I am afraid of commitments


End file.
